


The End Of A Month

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long.”“I wish I could fix this.”





	The End Of A Month

A month, you had a month and that was if you were lucky. That was barely anytime at all, it’d be gone in no time and just like that, you’d be gone. You wouldn’t wake up in the arms of your boyfriend, you wouldn’t get to hear music, everything that you knew and had every known would be brutally taken from you in a month.

It wasn’t fair, you wanted to scream, you wanted shout, to cry, to do something. Anything that would fix this but nothing could. It was too late and you found yourself asking what the use of doctors and fancy medical treatments were if they couldn’t help you after all? If you hadn’t been tripped by a random stranger and almost broken something you never would have ever known.

You wonder if you would have been better off that way, not knowing and continuing everything like normal, one day dying without warning. Now it was like there was an invisible clock above your head slowly ticking down. The irony was that you didn’t even feel sick, you felt exactly the same as before you’d been told about this. Weren’t people who were going to die supposed to feel horrible and be suffering? Who knew? Maybe in time karma would come back to bite you and pain would become your newest alley but for now this was all you had.

You acted like everything was normal when you greeted Ace in the car and sat silently in the passenger seat, staring out the window and taking in the scenery, one hand grasping the door of the car, afraid if you let go of the world you’d suddenly disappear and everything would be gone.

You repeated “I love you’s” in your head, thinking of everyone you’d ever cared about and would soon not have the pleasure of caring for. The smart decision would be to appreciate the rest of your time on this Earth, spend money on whatever you wanted because it wasn’t going to be of any use to you now but you couldn’t do that quite yet. You wanted one more day of normalcy before everything crashed and burned around you.

You dragged yourself into the house wordlessly, throwing yourself on the bed and shoving your face into a pillow. Your arms limp and positioned uncomfortably beneath you but not uncomfortable enough that you felt like bothering to move them out from underneath you. You waited for the tears to come but they didn’t.

Eventually, you felt a slight tilt on the bed and you forced yourself to turn your head to the side where your boyfriend’s back was facing. You didn’t want to start a conversation with the back of a leather jacket or talk at all really but you still made yourself because after all, what if this was your last one? What if this was the last day you ever saw him? A month was likely but not a certainty for you, you could fall asleep tonight and never wake up. You shivered at that and reminded yourself to stop thinking about that kind of thing or you’d never be able to fall asleep again.

“Hey,” You said to Ace’s back and to your disappointment his back did not respond.

“I know toots, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want but I know,” He finally said and you felt your heart stop.

“What?” You ask and force yourself to sit up properly.

“I was walking by and I was gonna visit you and see what was going on and I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long,” He finally and turned his body to face you.

You leaned forward and took his sunglasses off, setting them on your side table, so that you could see his eyes and read his emotions better. You watched as he sighed and looked down and you found yourself crawling next to him and swinging your legs over the bed, scooting so that your legs were touching and you were leaning into him, head resting on his shoulder.

“I wish I could fix this, make it so’s you had a little longer,” He says and you have a sad grin pass across your face.

“But you can’t,” You say and take his hand squeezing, “And that’s okay.”

“You don’t deserve that though sweets, you shoulda lived way longer than me,” He says.

“It’s okay,” You say and you’re glad he knows for some odd reason because it makes it easier, his wanting to take away your pain and your wanting to take away his.


End file.
